


Warm Cuddles

by AnnikaOlson_14



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arin and Dan are loveable dorks, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Egobang fic, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kinda short but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnikaOlson_14/pseuds/AnnikaOlson_14
Summary: Arin is about to head home for the day when he spots Dan on his office couch sleeping.(This is my first Egobang fic, so it's kinda short. I hope you enjoy it though!)





	Warm Cuddles

Another recording day was over and done, and Arin was making sure the recording equipment was turned off and put away. He and Dan had just finished up a few Mario Maker episodes, and of course, they were trying to beat Ross’s new levels. During recording, Arin was at the brink of exploding anger for Ross, but thankfully he was able to finally beat one of his levels. 

As Arin exited the recording room, he made his way over to his office to collect his stuff. Wait, did I leave the light on? He thought. As he entered, he saw Dan curled up on his mini couch, eyes closed and his long curly hair almost covering his face. Arin smiled. He looked so peaceful. He sat down gently, trying not to wake the lanky man. 

It wasn’t long before he got down to Dan’s level and wrapped his arms around him. He could feel how warm he was, even though he didn’t have a blanket. Arin smiled softly to himself and cuddled him, closing his eyes. It was like he was sending affection to Dan like a mental link.  
Suddenly Dan opened his eyes and realized what was happening. He saw Arin with a peaceful look on his face, his arms holding him close. Dan knew that he should probably be heading home, but he was tired that he wanted to rest his eyes a bit before heading out. He didn’t realize that he would be dozing off and finding Arin here; cuddling and warming him.

“Arin?” he whispered. Arin’s eyes opened and made a humming noise. “Um, shouldn’t we be heading home?”

“You’re so warm though.” Arin mumbled. “Can we stay like this?”

“I guess. You’re warm too.” Dan chuckled. 

Arin touched his forehead with Dan and pecked his nose. “I love you Dan.” He mumbled.

Dan smiled at Arin and replied, “Love you too, Big Cat.” 

And they stayed like that in each other’s embrace until morning.


End file.
